It's Always the Quiet Ones
by The Lady Dudes of Japan
Summary: A disruption in Daisuke's room force Ken and him to sleep somewhere else.  Finally the two can go to sleep-now if only Ken's breathing didn't make Daisuke all hot and bothered. Rated for non-graphic blowjobs.


_Japanese Lady Dudes _Here!

I am writing a Digimon Manga. Its story line is original and not like any of the seasons but I am using the digivices from Digimon Adventure 01. If anyone wants to send me a drawing for of a digivice you made, feel free to and I'll give you credit for it! And I need a lot of characters. I got three of the main characters and I want maybe three or so more and I need some minor and side characters. (Kids of all ages, adults, parents, etc) Just send me a picture and a description of their personality (You can't give me their background because you don't know the plot) I am not going to make any money off of this but I am going to post it online when I'm done and give appropriate credits and ownership to whom it rightfully belongs too; including any of you who send me digivice ideas or characters.

Is anyone a fan of Ed, Edd N Eddy? I was thinking about adventuring into that fandom and post some fics there. But it's uncharted territory for me and I'm anxious and excited about it.

This is just a Digimon Oneshot. I hope you enjoy it.

**It's Always the Quite Ones**

**OneShot – Chapter One**

Lori Hida had always been a very mature kid for his age. He was very respectful and held much wisdom. He kept his body physically fit and he got high marks in school. He was someone you defiantly wanted to have on your side when you were fighting a big bad Digimon.

Tonight though, as Daisuke lay on his bed with his pillow wrapped around his head so his ears where covered, Daisuke abruptly wished Lori was in a faraway place.

Ken too was having the same frustration as Daisuke as the two lay; jaws tightly closed in annoyance and eyes staring straight ahead and were resting on the dark shadows of the ceiling.

"Ken-chan?" Daisuke finally asked and rolled over so he was facing his boyfriend. "Lori snores worse than me, my father, and Jun put together!" He hissed out in a whisper even though he would love to wake the younger teen.

Ken sighed and turned his head instead of his whole body to look at Daisuke. "Don't get so livid, it's not his fault."

Daisuke snorted and sat up now to give Lori's sleeping body a death glare. "Isn't there a special pillow you can sleep on or at least some kind of medication to help you not snore?"

Ken shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Let's go sleep on the couch."

"No! What will he think when he wakes up and find were not here! We'll hurt his feelings!"

"Ken. He deserves to know the truth! Besides, Lori is a big boy. He's not going to run home crying if we tell him he snores."

Ken, cursed and blessed with the crest of kindness finally gave in and nodded for Daisuke for the two of them to go out into the living room to sleep.

They brought the bedding and pillows and made themselves confortable with Daisuke on the couch and Ken on the love seat.

After a few minutes though of sitting in silence Daisuke swore. "Fuck! I'm wide awake now!" He didn't receive an answer. He looked over at Ken who had one leg hanging off the side; the other was propped up on the arm rest. One of his hands was resting perfectly on his stomach while his other arm went behind the pillow. Ken's mouth was open but the only noise that could be heard was his tiny breathing. The noise soothed Daisuke… and for some reason made him kind of horny.

It didn't take long to have Daisuke in a miserable mess. "Ke-e-e-en!" He whined out in a whisper.

Ken's response was to mutter something incoherent and roll over to obstruct Daisuke's view. "Goddamnit!" He swore. "Ken?" This time he got up and inched his way closer.

"Mmm'go way." The blue indigo haired teen whined out.

"Ken." Daisuke said and sat down in front of the love seat. "I have a problem!"

Ken didn't move. "What?"

"I'm horny."

Ken still didn't move. "What in the world did that to you?"

"You."

Ken frowned and rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. Go take a cold shower."

Daisuke face was twisted in indigence. "But Ken!"

"No Daisuke. I finally escape Lori's snoring and now I'm faced with an aroused Daisuke. It's two in the morning-I'm not solving your problem."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"Go. Shower. Now."

"Not even a quickie?"

"….!"

"A Blowjob?"

"…!"

"A-

Ken sat forward and in one swift movement shoved Daisuke onto his back on the floor behind him. Ken then crawled off the love seat and onto Daisuke.

Daisuke tried to hide his triumphal smiled and Ken proceeded in ripping down Daisuke's pajama pants and boxers. "Thank you love."

Ken didn't answer and instead of gradually easing his mouth on he took the almost fully hardened penis in his mouth. Daisuke thrust his hips forward and grabbed onto Ken's head to try and steady himself as he bit his tongue to hold in a loud yelp he could feel wanted out.

It didn't take Daisuke a long time to come, but once he was done Ken swallowed and brought his head up so he was face to face with his boyfriend.

"You want me to return the favor?"

"No. Go to bed now!"

**End.**

**That was NOT LONG AT ALL!**

**But oh well!**

**Just a short non graphic DaiKen Blowjob!**

**Review please!**


End file.
